


Mending Broken Promises

by LenaZorel93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaZorel93/pseuds/LenaZorel93
Summary: "Don’t let me go," Lena whispers to Kara."I won't, I'll never let go again."





	Mending Broken Promises

There was no one in this world that could make Lena Luthor change her mind. She was done holding on for something good to come to her, done waiting for her knight in shinning armor. It was time for her to fade into the wind.  
  
She’s told herself since the day she turned fifteen that when she was to die, she’d leave on a good day. She’d die on a day where everything was set perfectly in order, nothing out of its place. This included her, she had put up this mask that hid her true hate for the world and the people in it. She was a Luthor, Luthors didn’t have feelings. She learned this at an early age, when she was scolded by Lillian for expressing her love towards her best friend.  
  
But today was finally the day where she could knock down the walls. Today she was finally going to be free from this suffocating world.  
  
The one worry she had about leaving wasn’t about the future of her company, she knew Sam would handle it well. Catco would go to Kara, and her money would go further into research for her hospital. No, the one thing she worried about leaving behind was Kara.  
  
Lena lost track of the days it’s been since she had heard from Kara, but it was close to a year. The one person who promised to be there for her, the one person who had managed to worm their way into her heart had left her.  
  
So, to this day no one had made it, and stayed close to Lena. And no one ever will, not again. She won’t live to see the day where she is left yet again by the one person she loves.  
  
_I’m a Luthor, I don’t need someone to comfort me._ ‘a Luthor doesn’t bend or break for anyone’ Famous last words of her brother Lex before he blew himself up, along with an entire city block.  
  
She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to be remembered, but she wanted her name to remembered in light not dark. She wanted her short time on this earth to have meant something, to have impacted people in a positive way. She wanted to show them that she wasn’t a ‘typical Luthor,’ and most of all. She wanted to show the world how much they destroyed her, she wanted to show them the pain they caused her.  
  
Of course they weren’t wrong, Lex and her shared many traits. But how they used them is what set them apart. He used his wealth to further his vendetta against Superman, while hers went into funding her hospital and helping those who had suffered because of her brother. She wasn't attention craved like he was, she wanted to be out of the media just as much as he wanted to be in.  
  
They were the same person, going down two different paths yet no one would look past her last name to see that. _We all end up in the same place, no matter how hard you strive for perfection the moment you slip up you’ll be shoved into a grave that they dug for you._  
  
In the four years she had been CEO of Luthor Corp she had vowed to use the company and its resources for the benefit of the people. No one believed her, it was to be expected though, she was a Luthor after all.  
  
‘ _Die filthy Luthor’_ had been yelled at her the day she announced the new company name, followed by a string of bullets. The only reason she is alive is because of her, Supergirl.  
  
If she hadn’t been there Lena would have died four years earlier, at 21. If she was being honest, Lena wouldn’t have minded if she’d been taken out by the angry mother whose sons life had been taken during the final blow of her brother.  
  
In the least, it would have saved a handful of assassins their time and their buyers money. She was used to being near guns, often staring into the barrel. But this time it’d be different, this time she’d be the one to shoot.  
  
The young CEO stood up from her tidy desk, looking out her balcony for the last time. She promised herself she’d do it right this time, after six failed attempts she was getting tired of waking up and continuing as if nothing happened.  
  
Something, or someone had always stopped her from taking her final breath. She had first noticed the shadow when she snuck out near midnight to walk along a bridge near L-Corp. After pacing the bridge several times, she was sure the shadow was following her. A slight swish always falling behind her.  
  
Testing the shadow, she jumped over the railing of the bridge and heard a small gasp. Now to really test her theory, she walked across the bridge railing until she was in the middle. She flung her arms out and pulled in a sharp breath before walking off.  
  
As she neared the water, panic set it. No one caught her, no one whisked her away from the freezing water. She sunk for one minute- then it was two. But still no one pulled her from the water, she’d been imagining it this whole time. _Of course, no one cares about a Luthor._  
  
When she woke the next morning, on the white couch in her L-Corp office she nearly missed the flash of red as they darted off her balcony. The shadow continued to follow, and save her. That was until six months ago, the shadow disappeared and Lena was alone again.  
  
She grabbed her bag stowed away in the locked cabinet and left a yellow envelope of instructions for Sam. She had insisted on signing off rights to L-Corp immediately after Lena knew Sam was the correct fit. _If anything is to happen to me, and you know as well as I do that it's likely something will, I need someone I can trust taking over the company._  
  
She bid a final farewell to Jess, and told her to take the rest of the day off, using the excuse of ‘if I’m not working neither are you.’ Walking to Max, she insists she can drive herself fifteen minutes to her apartment and that he should take the rest of the day to spend with his children.  
  
Throwing her duffel into the seat next to her she grips the steering wheel and closes her eyes. _Today will be the day, no more waiting. No more hoping for someone to save you. God damnit Lena, save yourself for once. Be a Luthor and just take the jump._  
  
───────  
  
Beaches were one of Lena's favorite places, not the sandy, hot kind. But the ones that were quiet, that had an everlasting fog settled just above the water and where the waves lapped against jagged rocks. She knew it was unlikely to be found out here, but it doesn't bother her. She has no one to bury her, and had no one to attend her funeral.  
  
She parks her dark SUV on the outskirts of the rocks and strips of her formal buttoned shirt and pencil skirt. While slipping on some jeans and an old college hoodie she receives a text from Sam.  
  
\- _Lena, why are there instructions on what to do after you left? What do you mean you're leaving for good?_  
  
Throwing her phone into the duffel she ignores Sam, _You'll know soon enough._ With her bag slung over her shoulder she makes the hike across the rocks barefooted until she reaches the largest one. Tilting her head back she breathes in the wet air that clings to her.  
  
_"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE A LIFE LIKE THIS?"_  
_"HAVE I WRONGED THE WORLD SO MUCH BY BEING BORN WITH A NAME I DIDN'T WANT?"_  
_"IF SO, THEN I REFUSE TO TAKE IT ANYMORE. I WON’T, I can’t..."_  
  
Falling on the cold ground beneath her she weeps until she passes out.  
  
  
─────────  
  
  
It's been six months since she has seen Lena Luthor. It's been half a year since she has dropped off the face of the earth. Kara Danvers was no longer Supergirl. She wasn't even a reporter. She had been reduced to almost nothing, only a body that refused to give up on her even though her mind already had.  
  
The one year anniversary since she lost everything she held close was mere weeks away. As each day crawled by, she lost more and more memories and details of them. No more Alex, no more Mon-el, no more James, or Winn, and even Lucy had left on her next mission. Kara was alone.  
  
She goes over the day again, and again picking at each small detail she can remember. Everyday she remembers a new detail, or maybe she's making them up. At this point, Kara couldn't tell reality from fantasy.  
  
_I've gotta get out of here,_ jumping out the shattered window she takes to the sky, flying higher and higher until shes choking from lack of oxygen. Focusing on breathing, her head is clearer than it has been in months. The guilt, loneliness, and fear washed away as she listens to kids playing in the park below. Filtering through heart beats and voices she subconsciously listens for one, until it snaps into place.  
  
“ _Please... someone help me" she cries._  
  
Without thinking she takes off in the direction of her voice. _Oh Rao, Lena. I broke my promise. I left you._ Kara abandoned the one person she wanted to keep safe. The one person she felt close to, yet so far from.  
  
She had met Lena once as Kara during an interview she'd tagged along for. She was put together well, dressed in a tight fitted blouse and skirt. She stayed calm and easily answered Kal-el's brutal questions as if he was asking her what her name was.  
  
But under all the coldness, she could see the tiredness of the young CEO. She could see that even at age 21 she had the knowledge of someone much older and the pain of the world rested on her shoulders.  
  
She told herself that day she would protect her from anyone trying to harm her. But she broke that promise along with her promise to protect everyone else.  
  
Kara flew until she reached a foggy beach, and landed beside a parked car. She followed the sound of the once familiar heartbeat and bloody footprints on the rocks until she saw a curled up figure silently crying.  
  
"Lena?" she called out once, but it barely came out as a whisper.  
It's been almost four months since Kara has spoken to someone, minus the few minutes she speaks with the landlord to pay her monthly rent. She slowly climbs up the jagged surface of the rock and kneels beside the small CEO.  
  
"Lena?" she tries again. The crying stops and the CEO is sitting up, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm fine, please go and don't speak of this to anyone"  
  
"Lena, please look at me."  
"I recognize you, you're Kara Danvers or Supergirl. The hero who fell from the sky." She quotes a Cat-co magazine title released a month after Supergirl’s disappearance.  
"Yeah... yeah I am."  
  
"Look, I get it's in you to save people. But I think you resigned that title as soon as you left National City defenseless." Lena spits coldly, looking anywhere but at Kara. Kara was taken back by her harsh words but knew she deserved them, she had given up her right to quit on the people in need the moment she revealed her powers to the world. "I know... I'm sorry."  
  
  
"You used to follow me, you're the one who pulled me from the river and caught me from jumping off the cliff. Why'd you care so much, yet never would come to me when I needed a friend to talk to? I just needed someone- ANYONE TO HELP ME!"  
  
Pain flashes in her eyes, but is soon replaced by a harsh, icy look. "Because I can't do this anymore. I cannot pretend to be made of steel, because even Supers fall."  
  
"Please Lena, let me help now."  
"I can’t Kara, I cant' keep doing this. I don't know how."  
"I don't either, but find out with me okay? I'll be your rock, and you be mine."  
  
Kara pulls Lena into her arms, and holds her tight until the sun sets, and the fog hugs them like a blanket. She holds her until the sun has risen above the sea, and birds are flying over the waves.  
  
"Don’t let me go," Lena whispers to Kara.    
"I won't, I'll never let go again."


End file.
